A Different Path
by D. Kitten
Summary: As Firepaw and Spottedleaf become friends, she wishes things were different. Will her determination be enough to change her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Notice: Warriors is created and owned by Erin Hunter.

Chapter 1

Spottedleaf glanced at the newcomer, a kittypet named Rusty. Nervousness radiated from his body as every cat's gaze turned to him. Mocking yowls rose from the crowd as the noticed his collar. Longtail was making an especially big fuss.

"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" He mocked.

Rusty's ruff went up instantly. Spottedleaf realized that Rusty's escort, Lionheart, was whispering something in his ear. Rusty lifted his head, gaining some confidence. Longtail was looking for a fight. They started circling each other, until Rusty made the first move. He bit into Longtail's leg. Longtail gashed Rusty's shoulder in return.

Spottedleaf sighed. More wounds to heal. She couldn't help but notice how handsome Rusty was.

Rusty fought back by ripping open Longtail's flank. Blood oozed from their wounds. With a final effort, Longtail took hold of Rusty's collar with his fangs.

Rusty is weakening, Spottedleaf thought. This fight couldn't hold out much longer.

Rusty scrabbled at the dusty ground. He couldn't breathe! Trying to pull away, Rusty's collar finally snapped. Both cats lay panting, covered in blood and dust, clumps of fur torn out, littering the camp.

Bluestar pawed Rusty's former collar. "This is a sign. Rusty is freed from his kittypet life, and is free to join Thunderclan as an apprentice. By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, until he has earned his Warrior name, this Apprentice will be known as Firepaw."

The Clan followed tradition, yowling "Firepaw! Firepaw!" Firepaw responded by kicking dust on his former collar.

Spottedleaf couldn't help herself. She began to daydream of her and Firepaw, while Bluestar gave Firepaw a tour of the camp, teaching him along the way.

Spottedleaf shook her head. What was she thinking? She's a Medicine Cat. She can't think thoughts like that.

Bluestar showed Firepaw the Medicine Den last. Spottedleaf took Bluestar aside.

"Hey Bluestar, don't you think I should clean Firepaw's wounds? He's limping."

"Very well. Do as you wish." Bluestar replied. She left the den.

"Firepaw, come here, I need to dress your wounds."

"Sure" Firepaw meowed. Spottedleaf could easily tell that he was tense.

"What's up Firepaw? You're a bit edgy."

"Oh, uh… Well, um, will it sting?" He stammered. He was hiding something. If he wasn't then I'm a mouse, Spottedleaf thought.

"I'll only use cobwebs to stop the bleeding, then I'll use some Dock, which will sting." Spottedleaf firmly pressed some cobwebs on Firepaw's shoulder. After chewing some Dock into a poultice, Spottedleaf applied it to his shoulder. She winced in unison with Firepaw.

"There you go. Off to the Apprentice's den you go." Spottedleaf meowed when she was done. She continued, "Keep your weight off your shoulder for a while. If it gets infected, visit me right away!"

Firepaw staggered out of the den, and she resisted the urge to rush to his side and let him lean on her. If this is what the life of a Medicine Cat is like, Spottedleaf thought, when you can't find your perfect tom, then maybe I won't live the life of a Medicine Cat, and I still need to tend to Longtail's injuries. It's so unfair!


	2. Chapter 2

Firepaw sighed when he woke up and saw Sandpaw and Dustpaw staring at him.

"Your late, Dustpaw and me have been waiting forever!"

"Yeah, this isn't a lazy kittypet life, you know."

Firepaw groaned inwardly at the thought of having to spend the day with his tormentors. Whitestorm told him that he would have to patrol the border today with them.

The past few days have been okay, his mentor is Bluestar, and he already has a friend. Graypaw was great! He still felt restless, though.

Spottedleaf gritted her teeth as she realized her mistake. She had forgotten to dry the feverfew. 'I guess I'll have to go collect some more', she thought. Padding out of the Medicine Den, she searched for Bluestar. Deciding to check her den, Spottedleaf walked past the High Rock toward the leader's den.

"Bluestar, may I have a word?"

"Yes, come in."

Spottedleaf entered the den slowly.

"I need to borrow an apprentice to gather Feverfew. May I have Firepaw?"

"He's patrolling the borders. If you can wait, then yes."

"Thank you, Bluestar."

Spottedleaf left the den. _Yes! I finally get to spend more time with him!_

As she waited, she gulped down a small shrew. She sat down, relaxed her shoulders, and as she looked at the wispy clouds, she let her mind wander.


	3. Chapter 3

Spottedleaf sighed as she remembered her daydream. In it she and Firepaw were sitting at Fourtrees, side by side. Staring at the stars, Firepaw meowed "We will be together forever, won't we?"

"Yes," she had replied, "Forever."

Spottedleaf jumped slightly as Firepaw prodded her with his paw.

"You were looking for me?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I need your help gathering some Feverfew."

Firepaw nodded, then followed her out of Camp obediently. He jumped over a small fallen branch of a tree as Spottedleaf meowed, "We're almost there."

Taking a minute to lap water from a nearby stream, he inquired, "Is this Feverfew?" He nudged it with his paw.

"Very good! To pick it, gently pluck each leaf from them stem like this," she purred happily as he did as instructed. "While we're here, we may as well gather some moss for the elders. They've been complaining lately that the bracken makes up more of the nest than the moss. I'll carry the Feverfew."

Firepaw watched as Spottedleaf deftly collected moss. _It can't be that hard._ He padded up to a moss filled tree and began. He stretched his body, unsheathing his claws, then raked downwards, pulling moss from the tree.

"Let's go back to camp now, I think that's enough. Carry the moss like this." She demonstrated by rolling the moss into a ball with her paws, and picked up half of it with her jaws. The rest of the moss was carried under the chin. Firepaw listened and observed closely, and then copied what she did. It wasn't too hard, at first he dropped it every few steps, but Spottedleaf aided him, and they got to Camp before the Moon had risen too high in the sky. Since he had ate before he left Camp with Spottedleaf, he tiredly plodded to the Apprentice's den. He plopped down in his nest, appreciating the silence that came with nighttime.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey kittypet, you miss your twolegs?"

Firepaw stiffly walked out of the Apprentices Den, waiting for instruction from Bluestar. Those mouse brained idiots were making the den unbearable.

Breathing in the fresh Green-leaf air, he stretched, loosening his sore muscles. Bluestar sure had worked him hard yesterday. He had practiced battle moves vigorously.

Bluestar padded up to Firepaw and meowed to him, "We will have hunting practice today. Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw and their mentors will be joining us."

Firepaw inwardly sighed at the thought of the nuisances, Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Ravenpaw was okay, I guess. He was just very shy. Graypaw was great! He looked forward to having him by his side.

He followed Bluestar as she scrambled up the ravine. Firepaw saw her demonstrate as she explained the basics. He was excited that this was his first hunting trip, but he was also nervous. What if he messed up?

"Firepaw, please show me the hunter's crouch. Yes, very good." Bluestar sat down, satisfied. This was turning out very well.

Firepaw's ears twitched as they detected a faint rustling. He instinctively fell into the hunter's crouch, slowly drawing closer to the oblivious victim. It was a vole. Sniffing to make sure he was downwind, tucking in his belly, and lifting his tail ever so slightly, he readied, then pounced. He pinned it under his paws, then quickly gave it the killing bite. Whispering his thanks to Starclan, he trotted up to the others.

"Great job, Firepaw."

"Excellent work."

"Show off."

"Yeah, boast all you want, but you're still a kittypet at heart."

Firepaw was ecstatic even after Dustpaw and Sandpaw's rude comments. He had caught a vole!


	5. Chapter 5

Spottedleaf rushed out of the Medicine Den, loaded with herbs such as Dock leaf, Thyme, Burdock and of course, cobwebs. Thunderclan and Riverclan were feuding over the Sunningrocks again. Firepaw was in the battle too. _I guess it's to be expected, he's been an Apprentice for a few moons._ She raced to the battlefield to heal the wounded.

In the midst of the battle, Firepaw was struggling. He had suffered an injury to his leg, much of his fur was missing, and his ears were battered. 'How much longer can I last?' He thought as he jumped on the back of a sleek gray tom, digging in his claws. The tom rolled, and Firepaw was pinned. Panicking, he dug in to his belly with his hind legs. He thrashed forcefully, hoping that maybe he'll run away. Suddenly, he felt a rush of adrenaline. He pushed the tom off, and clawed him thoroughly before turning to his next opponent. All it took was a bite on her tail to send her running.

Firepaw slipped. The pool of blood around him must have caused it. Why couldn't he get up!? His eyes were closing, his muscles protesting. He needed to win this battle! He softly whispered, "It's because I'm a kittypet, isn't it?" before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Firepaw. Firepaw! Wake up! Please." Spottedleaf uneasily meowed.

"Huh? What, am I in the Medicine Den? Well, then, what happened? Fill me in, Spottedleaf."

"Glad to know that you're okay. Listen closely to what happened. I was rushing to the Sunningrocks to heal some of the injured cats, when I saw you! You were unconscious and bleeding heavily. I had some cats help bring you here. Unfortunately, because of that we lost the battle. I'm just glad to see that you're not in Starclan."

Firepaw purred, "I was just doing my duty as a member of Thunderclan."

"That you were, but remember that you can ask clanmates to help if you need it."

"Yeah, I know. No one was near me though."

"Your wounds are bad, I can't believe that you aren't complaining! That one on your flank will scar, you know."

"Yes, I know very well. I'm not complaining because I've been knocked out. Now here come the complaints."

"Oh, Starclan, why?" Spottedleaf cried out jokingly.

"Here they are. I'm hungry. My paws are sore. My ears hurt. I wrenched my claw. Dock stings, don't use it. I haven't had a drink in days. My nest is too thin. I'm cold."

"You sound like an elder," Spottedleaf purred, "You're silly, you know that?"

"I am? Thanks… I think."

"Being silly is a good thing; it makes dreary Warrior life fun!

"I have something to ask you, Spottedleaf."

"What is it?"

"I'll always be called a kittypet, won't I?"

"Only if you act like one. Now go to sleep, you need to heal your wounds."

"Okay, I will."

Firepaw breathed in happily, enjoying Spottedleaf's sweet breath before he lowered his head and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Firepaw recovered rapidly. He still remained sore, but his wounds had healed. Soon he was doing normal apprentice duties.

Moons had passed. Spottedleaf became even more reluctant to be a Medicine cat when Firepaw was named a Warrior, Fireheart. She-cats swarmed around him like Sparrows to a worm. Spottedleaf was insanely jealous. How dare that she-cat Sandstorm lick his shoulder like that! Some cat was going to do it soon. Ask to be his mate, she could just tell.

She looked at the way Sandstorm was mooning over Fireheart. Spottedleaf enviously glanced at the ginger she-cat. She couldn't understand. She wasn't a Medicine cat. She would have to tell him soon, before it was too late.

Spottedleaf was racing through a forest. She was running from something. What was it? Her ears swiveled back to hear screeching owls. What could it mean? Suddenly she was immersed in snow. She clawed her way out to find herself surrounded by Warriors of Starclan.

"Your path will be a harsh one," A voice from the crowd admitted, "But if you follow your heart, it will be easier. This advice has helped cats generations before you."

"B-but…What if my path is forbidden?"

"Then so be it."

"But I'm supposed to follow the Warrior Code!"

"You have heard that rule, but it is not really in there, is it?"

"I guess not…" Spottedleaf sighed.

Spottedleaf groaned as she woke up from her dream. Was it true? Should she? It felt so wrong. What if she was exiled? Then the idea hit her. _What if Fireheart trained me to be a Warrior? Then I could leave my duties of a Medicine cat and be a Warrior!_ The plan was perfect. Then a rouge thought popped into her head. What if Sandstorm asked before her training was finished?


	7. Chapter 7

Spottedleaf informed Bluestar of her decision.

"You can't! You're a Medicine cat!"

"Starclan told me to follow my heart! That's what I'm doing!"

"You're endangering our Clan!"

"I will still have to knowledge of a Medicine cat! I can train another!"

"No! I won't allow it!"

"Bluestar! I am a cat too! I want a family…A mate…Kits…"

"Fine! Perhaps I will think about it. I will travel to the Moonstone for guidance. Starclan's word is final."

Spottedleaf snorted. How could she not understand? She stormed out of the Leader's den.

Fireheart gazed at Spottedleaf, surprised. She was usually so good-tempered. Her tail was lashing wildly as she fumed in her den.

"Who made dirt in her fresh-kill?" Graystripe asked Fireheart.

"I don't know, but whoever did had better watch their pelt, she might rip it off in their sleep." Fireheart commented.

"I think she may do worse." Graystripe whispered into Fireheart's ear as Spottedleaf glared in his direction.

Spottedleaf glared at Sandstorm as she gazed at Fireheart.

"She doesn't need to make my situation worse." Spottedleaf quietly growled between gritted teeth. She hadn't thought of Bluestar rejecting her plan…Her utter disregard to even think about failure of the plan had brought it down like a Warrior catching a bird, struggling to fly away, but it was eventually brought down. If Starclan rejects her idea, then it would be like the Warrior giving the killing bite to the bird. _If that happens, then I'll just find another way._ Spottedleaf thought determinedly as sun-down became moon-rise and she returned to her nest to sleep, her thoughts acing over what Starclan might say.


	8. Chapter 8

Bluestar was racing to the Moonstone. After Spottedleaf gave her the traveling herbs, she had set out immediately. Now she was crossing the border near Fourtrees.

How could Spottedleaf think that way?! She had made the Medicine cats' vow! She vowed!

Bluestar was passing the Windclan border now. She lifted her head as she opened her mouth, tasting the air. She scented a Windclan border patrol, heading her way.

"Who goes there? Oh, Bluestar, nice to see you. Are you visiting the Moonstone?" Meowed Tallstar, the Windclan leader.

"Yes. It's nice to see you too. I must be going now. May the prey run well through the upcoming Leaf-bare."

"May Starclan light your path. Farewell until the next gathering, Bluestar."

Bluestar nodded as she set off again, albeit at a slower pace. This wasn't her territory after all.

Fireheart cried out in pain as he trod on a thorn. It wedged in deeply as he whimpered softly, trying to get back to Camp. _So much for hunting._ He slowly entered Camp.

"Fireheart! You're limping!" Sandstorm called out.

"Yeah, I noticed." Fireheart replied smartly.

"You're hurt? Fireheart, please come to the Medicine den right away." Spottedleaf meowed as she noticed the thin blood trail behind him.

"Okay." Fireheart replied as he limped slowly to her den.

Entering the den, he noticed that Spottedleaf already had a poultice ready.

"Is there Dock in there, because you know that I hate it."

"I'll be using Goldenrod. Now stop your squirming and tell me why you're bleeding."

"I stepped on a thorn."

"I see. Lift up your paw. It'll hurt a lot, but then the pain will slowly ebb away."

Fireheart did as she told him. He clenched his teeth as she gently grasped the thorn between her teeth and tugged. After she threw the thorn elsewhere, she applied the Goldenrod poultice to his pad.

"You shouldn't put too much pressure on that paw for a day or two. Maybe you can help me with my herbs. They've been pretty disorganized lately and if I can't find the right herb to help a cat, why bother being a Medicine cat?"

"I guess I'll just have to lend a paw then, won't I?" Fireheart meowed playfully.

"I guess you'll have to." Spottedleaf purred.


	9. Chapter 9

Bluestar was sore. She had been walking all day. She wondered what she would've felt like if she hadn't eaten the traveling herbs. She muttered curses as she stepped on a sharp rock.

"Stupid moors." She continued to plod onward as the bright sun slowly slid down the horizon.

As a rabbit raced past her, her mouth watered. She knew that she wasn't allowed to eat while traveling to the Moonstone. Then she mentally scolded herself. She was on Windclan territory!

She dashed ahead a few paces as she spotted Mothermouth a few tree-lengths away. The moon was quickly rising. She had finally reached the Moonstone! Bluestar hoped that the guidance from Starclan might calm her racing mind. Spottedleaf wanted kits?! She's such a great Medicine cat, why would she want anything else? _I guess any she-cat would want kits…_ She padded into the darkness of the cave.

She trotted a few more steps until the dusky gloom engulfed her. She forced herself not to panic as she slowed down. Bile rose in her throat as the interior of the cave tightened around her.

"Oh Starclan, why can't the Moonstone be somewhere less creepy? I'm not saying that I'm mouse-hearted. It's just so eerie. It makes the fur on the back of my neck rise higher than when I'm in the heat of battle!" She cried out.

Bluestar reached the Moonstone. The cave's walls lessened their menacing grip and some of the darkness fled. Finally, at Moon-high, the moon brightened the cave through the hole in the top of the cavern. The display of light was splendid. The light filtered through the hole, lighting up the cave, while it reflected off the Moonstone to the rest of the cavern.

The creepiness disappeared. The remaining darkness bolted away as the dank interior of the cave presented a weak rainbow of light. The mist shimmered as if Starclan was there.

Lastly, Bluestar touched her delicate nose to the cold Moonstone as she lay down on the damp floor. Her body became rigid as her body cooled down. She closed her eyes as she was swept into Starclan's territory.

"Bluestar! It's nice to see you after so long. You haven't been to the Moonstone in moons!"

"I ask for your guidance. Spottedleaf wants to have a family. She's a Medicine cat. The Clan needs a Medicine cat, but isn't it unfair to steal away her hopes of happiness? She really wants kits. The tone in her voice as she consulted me was serious…And desperate."

"I see. We will send Spottedleaf guidance again. This time, we will send a prophecy too. We will repeat it for you."

"I hate riddles! Can't you just tell me what to do?!"

"I am only the messenger. I cannot decide how to help you. Now listen to Spottedleaf's Prophecy. I will only say it once. **Red, brown, cream and white will indicate to start the fight. The blue-eyed one would suffer, but green-eyed will do. If you choose this path, you can't undo the turmoil that you have caused, but you never know what would've happened if you think you have went wrong.** I will send this Prophecy to Spottedleaf as soon as she closes her eyes."

"You never told me if she can leave her duties as a Medici…" Bluestar was cut off as the dream faded.

Bluestar woke with a start. Her belly was protesting violently. She left the cavern as she caught a mouse quickly, gulping it down in rapid bites. Then she crossed the Windclan scent markers, entering their territory. This was going to be a long walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

Spottedleaf moaned as she woke from the dream. She repeated the prophecy in her head.

_Red, brown, cream and white will indicate to start the fight. The blue-eyed one would suffer, but green-eyed will do. If you choose this path, you can't undo the turmoil that you have caused, but you never know what would've happened if you think you have went wrong._

The prophecy was no help whatsoever.

"Great Starclan! If they want to help me, then can't they just tell me what to do?! What will I be fighting for? Can't they just give me names, instead of green-eyed and blue-eyed?! Sometimes I can't help myself, I think Starclan is mouse-brained!" She mumbled incredulously. Why couldn't Starclan just give her a straight answer?

She rolled the memory of the dream around in her head. It had started like the first one. She was running from something again. This time she knew it was a cat, but she had no idea who. Then she heard screeching owls. After it had quieted, she found herself buried in snow. She had gasped for breath as she fought her way to the surface. She had failed to notice last time that she wasn't cold at all, and there was a cat next to her. It wasn't a Starclan cat, it wasn't translucent like most Starclan cats. For some reason, she was unable to identify the cat. Then Starclan gave her the prophecy.

She had no idea what it all meant. She knew asking the Clan wouldn't help. She twitched her ears as they detected a sound. Bluestar was back. Spottedleaf turned her head to see Bluestar running to the Medicine den.

"Spottedleaf! I visited with Starclan. They yielded no answers."

"I am aware of this. If you don't know already, there are kits to be Apprenticed." Spottedleaf answered, a bit miffed.

"Ah, yes. Brackenkit, Brightkit, Cinderkit and Thornkit. I believe I have chosen their Mentors already. You will find out who they are after the Ceremony. I'll do it now."

"Fine."

She watched Bluestar race out of the den, leap onto the Highrock, and address the Clan. Spottedleaf padded out of her den to watch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting. Today we will name four new Apprentices. Cinderkit, please come here."

Cinderkit did as commanded. She was shaking.

"Cinderkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Fireheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor to Cinderpaw. Fireheart, you have shown yourself to be a brave and cunning warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Cinderpaw."

Cinderpaw proceeded by licking Fireheart's shoulder. This continued with the other kits, now known as Brackenpaw, Brightpaw and Thornpaw. Their new Mentors were Graystripe, Whitestorm and Mousefur. Spottedleaf could tell that Tigerclaw wanted to be a Mentor. _I guess he'll have to wait._ She shivered as a chilly breeze pierced her fur. Leaf-fall was coming quick.


	11. Chapter 11

A bout of Green-cough was plaguing the Clan and Bluestar was sick with White-cough. Spottedleaf raced around her den, trying to find the Catnip. _Why don't I have any?_ She gathered some Feverfew. She chewed it into a poultice as she dashed to the Leader's den.

"Well hello there, Spottedleaf." Bluestar meowed feebly as Spottedleaf noticed how thin Bluestar was.

"Bluestar, you're worse than yesterday! I don't think that this is merely White-cough. You had better eat these herbs."

"No, save them for the kits. They need it more than I do."

"No they don't Bluestar! I'm the Medicine cat and I'm commanding you to eat this!" Spottedleaf growled through gritted teeth.

Bluestar gave in and gulped down the Feverfew mash as her thin frame shook with another cough.

"I have a request from Tigerclaw, he wants to meet you at Sun-down near the Thunderpath. Since you're unable to do that, I'll send another."

"Sure." Bluestar wheezed.

Spottedleaf left the den of the ill leader. _Who should I send instead? Cinderpaw? I need to look for herbs though, and I was thinking about sending her and Fireheart with me. Sandstorm? Yes, she'll do_.

"Sandstorm? Can you come here, please. Bluestar has an errand that she can't do. Could you meet Tigerclaw at Sun-down?"

"Who, me? Oh, yeah. Sure." Sandstorm replied as she sat down to gnaw on a bird.

"Fireheart, Cinderpaw, I need your help to gather some Catnip. Will you come?"

"Yeah! What do you think, Cinderpaw?"

"I'll do anything to help my Clan!"

"That's my 'paw. Let's get going now, the sun's going to set soon."

Spottedleaf purred as they set out to find herbs.


	12. Chapter 12

Sandstorm had gazed at the sky all day, daydreaming about Fireheart. She thought about what their kits would look like, and how he'd react as they were born.

She jumped as she noticed that the sun was setting fast. She sprinted forward as she leaped the ravine easily and raced through the barren leafless trees.

Finally, she saw the Thunderpath, the border to Shadowclan. Silhouetted against the dreadful Thunderpath was Tigerclaw. He raised his tail in greeting.

"How are you doing?" He called out.

She dashed a bit faster to him.

"Fine. Bluestar was unable to come." Sandstorm replied.

"Wait! Watch out! No!"

"Wha…" Sandstorm's answer was cut off as an immense amount of pain surged up her legs. She screeched inwardly as she felt her bones crunch under the merciless Monster.

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm…No…This wasn't meant to happen. I'm sorry…"

Sandstorm looked up despite the pain. Tigerclaw didn't usually act this way, not even when Clanmates died.

"You're alive! Great Starclan, your legs!"

"Tigerclaw, I think it's obvious that I'm hurt. Now help me get back to Camp." She couldn't help but let out some of her crankiness.

"At least you can talk."

"My lungs weren't crushed, you mouse-brain. I'm getting kind of dizzy now though, the pain's getting to me. If you don't hurry up, you're going to wish it was my lungs that got mauled by that Monster."

"I'm going to get Clanmates to help, don't argue. It'll be quicker if I have some help."

"Whatever. Just hurry up! I think I'm going to fai…" Sandstorm tried to finish the sentence, but the now throbbing pain added to the shock of getting hit by a Monster had drained her of all her fiery energy.


	13. Chapter 13

"Starclan's kits! What happened to Sandstorm?!" Spottedleaf shrieked as she gawked at the scene. Sandstorm was lying in the middle of the clearing, her once strong legs crumpled like a piece of prey. She was starting to breathe shallowly.

"Sandstorm came running to me by the Thunderpath, but a Monster was coming…I tried to stop her, but I didn't try hard enough…" Tigerclaw confessed with tears in his eyes.

_Tigerclaw's acting weird. He doesn't usually act like this toward any of his Clanmates._ Spottedleaf thought as she tried to fix up Sandstorm's wounds.

"Sandstorm!" Fireheart screeched as he tumbled into the clearing with the herbs. He set them down as he rubbed up against her.

"Fireheart, Starclan hasn't taken her yet, calm down."

Fireheart looked at Spottedleaf sadly. Sandstorm became a good friend after she stopped bullying him. He padded into the Warrior's den and buried his face into his paws. _Starclan, hear my plea. Don't let Sandstorm die!_ A ball of grief formed in his belly. Even if she survived, she could never preform normal Warrior duties ever again!

Spottedleaf gasped softly when she gazed into Fireheart's eyes. He cared for her. _He would never love me if I let her die!_ With new-found determination, she applied more herbs to Sandstorm's crippled legs. She didn't notice when Fireheart walked miserably to the Warrior's den.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sandstorm, welcome to Starclan." A voice called.

"I-I'm not dead, am I?"

"No no, don't worry; you have a long life ahead of you."

Her eyes widened. "What about my legs?"

"You'll be fine. Don't worry; you won't have to follow the path of the Medicine cat."

"Why would you think that I was thinking that?!" She growled softly.

"I saw it all over your face. Before you reply with a smart remark, I want to give you a gift." He replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why would I want that?" She frowned.

'This cat is impossible!' The Starclan cat thought, irritated. "It's a gift from Starclan; do you dare not accept it? It's not like it's going to harm you."

"For Starclan's sake you're stubborn. Fine, I will." _I'm_ not_ looking forward to when_ she_ joins Starclan._ The tom took a step closer to the annoying she-cat. He touched noses with her as her body instantly stood rigid and still. She didn't move for a few seconds until finally her muscles relaxed.

"Thanks for the gift, I guess."

_Goodbye, and let's hope I don't see you for dozens more moons._

Sandstorm woke up with a start. She had received a gift from Starclan! Then she remembered, what was her gift anyway?


	15. Chapter 15

Sandstorm stretched her front legs and yawned. Her back legs were extremely sore. Her belly grumbled.

"Hey Spottedleaf, I'm hungry."

"Oh, you're awake! How're you feeling?"

Sandstorm growled softly as she replied, "I want food."

"Okay okay, sorry. You're fine with a sparrow, right?"

Sandstorm nodded slightly. She watched as Spottedleaf dashed out of the den. She returned a bit later with a sparrow hanging from her mouth.

She gently placed it in front of Sandstorm as she meowed, "Here, eat."

Sandstorm pulled herself closer as she leaned over the fresh-kill. Inhaling deeply, she relished the forest-like scent before she tore into the juicy sparrow.

"Mmmh, good." Sandstorm mewed with a satisfied purr as little bits of meat sprayed from her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw the bits spatter all over the ground, and she promptly licked them up. "That was a nice pick there Spottedleaf, thanks."

"You're welcome." Spottedleaf answered, "How are your legs feeling? Can you move them?"

Sandstorm twitched her left leg, then her other. After that, she proceeded to move her legs around until she concluded, "Yep! I checked every muscle and they all seem to work fine. Thank Starclan that I probably won't lose the use of my legs."

"Very good. You might have a slight limp, but I believe that after the possibility of not being able to walk, having a limp is a good thing."

Sandstorm tried to stand. She lifted up her torso with her front legs, then scrabbled her back legs on the ground but her legs buckled from under her.

"Guess I'll be spending another few days in here."

"Oh no you won't! You _will _stay in this den for at least another half-moon."

"Aww, come on!"

"You sound like a kit, I _will_ take you out of Camp, you know."

"Great! For now though, I sleep."

"Yes, your prediction is very accurate." Spottedleaf replied, but Sandstorm was already sleeping.


	16. Chapter 16

Fireheart lifted his head as he saw the progress that Sandstorm was making. She now could walk short distances including getting her own fresh-kill. His gaze wandered to Spottedleaf as she smiled proudly at Sandstorm. She trotted over to Fireheart.

"Hey Fireheart, how're you doing? I'm glad that Sandstorm's doing so well. In another quarter-moon she'll be back doing Warrior duties."

"Yeah, I'm good. The first night that Sandstorm was injured I had trouble sleeping or eating. After I learned that she was going to be okay I was _so_ relieved." He sighed. "She seems to have changed now, though. She's as cranky as ever."

"I know, I have to share a den with her. I'm not insulting her, but you're right. She's really irritable. I accidentally swished my tail on her nose while she was sleeping and she nearly bit it off! She growled at me, too"

"Woah, she's _that_ cantankerous? That's actually kind of creepy; she's never been that grouchy. It sounds like she's acting like an elder. Maybe she needs some more exercise, she loved to run. That's probably why she got hit by that Monster..." His voice trailed off as a new wave of grief made him stagger.

"Fireheart! Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He replied sadly.

Spottedleaf was puzzled. _Do all toms have random mood swings?_ _Maybe the shock of Sandstorm's impairment is getting to him._

She padded to check on Sandstorm as she heard a yowl for help in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Fireheart's head lashed around. His paws carried him towards the horrid sound of a shriek of pain. He leaped over a rotting log and ducked under overgrown ferns before he finally found the cat, Darkstripe. He was faced with an enormous badger. Its beady eyes were focused on Darkstripe, whose eyes were as big as a full moon. Fireheart lunged forward and felt his thorn-sharp claws pierce the badger's skin. More cats arrived to help, including Bluestar and Brindleface. They all gouged deep marks on the badger, but it wasn't fazed at all. It plunged forward and gashed Darkstripe on his flank. Brindleface leapt in, trying to intervene, but the badger dove forward and snapped her delicate back, killing her instantly. Fireheart lashed the badger with all his might. It killed Brindleface! His eyes burned with fury and his claws dug deeper holes in the finally weakening badger. It swiped and clawed Bluestar's ears, battering Fireheart in the process. He shook his head and aimed for the badger's eyes. As his claws neared the badger's face it reared up, but to its disadvantage. Fireheart's claws gashed the badger's throat. It narrowed its eyes and made a final swipe at Darkstripe before it collapsed to the ground. Darkstripe and Brindleface were limp on blood-stained ground. Bluestar was panting and looked quite battered.

"Are you okay, Fireheart?"

"Yeah, you? You look pretty beat up."

"Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"Not at all! This is no time to be fighting anyway. Two cats are dead…"

"I know. Let's get back to camp." She growled briskly.

They dragged the two cats, Brindleface and Darkstripe, to the camp. _I'm not worthy of being a warrior. I've failed two cats today…_


	18. Chapter 18

Spottedleaf stretched her tired jaws wide as she let a huge yawn escape her. She had stayed up well past moon-high last night at the gathering, and there wasn't even any interesting news, besides Thunderclan. She snorted as she remembered when Tallstar had announced that an apprentice had 'scared' away a fox. The fox was just a kit, though. Spreading out her weary body on the rocky floor of the Medicine den, she gnawed on the vole that she had forgotten for a while.

Her ears pricked up as she perceived a rustling and a faint crackling of leaves. Shallow breaths accompanied the mysterious sounds. _This has to be trouble._ She heaved herself off the ground, and after shaking the dust off her pelt, she plodded out of her den into the clearing. She gaped at the sight of a writhing Dustpelt, foam around his mouth.

"It's an adder bite, Spottedleaf! How in Starclan's name do you treat an adder bite?!" A worried voice called out.

"Uh…Y-yarrow?" She stammered. _I was never taught to treat an adder bite!_ Surging forward, she snatched the yarrow out of the Medicine den and stuffed it in Dustpelt's throat. _Yarrow, what was I thinking? I have to use…_ Her mind blanked out. After glancing at Dustpelt and seeing him a little better, she calmed down a bit. _I swear if three cats died in less than a moon, I would lose my mind._


	19. Chapter 19

Fireheart stared blankly at a dead tree. _Brindleface. Darkstripe. Both gone, forever._ He sighed heavily and sat down. His tail twitched as he sensed a presence behind him.

"Hi Fireheart. How're you doing?" Called Sandstorm.

"Quite frankly, not well. I feel like it's my fault that Brindleface and Darkstripe are dead."

"You know, what if Starclan was just calling them? It's not your fault." She meowed convincingly.

"Stop! I just need some alone time. It's hard losing two clanmates in one battle." He growled.

Sandstorm shuffled her paws for a second before turning and sprinting back to camp.

Fireheart mumbled, "I don't understand; what did I do?" He moaned and slumped on the ground, quickly falling into a confusion-induced sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Sandstorm burst into Camp, paws churning the dusty ground.

"Sandstorm! What happened? Is another Clan invading?" Meowed Bluestar, who was thoroughly worried.

She replied, "Just… Leave me alone. It was nothing to concern you."

"Well then, if you want to talk, you know where to find me."

Quite ruffled, Sandstorm padded to the Warrior's den, cheeks burning with humiliation. _I was just trying to comfort him, and he pushes me away as if I was made of Deathberries! _Hot tears flooded to her eyes. They streamed down her cheeks in rivulets and engulfed her in a mixture of emotions. Sadness, guilt, disappointment, she couldn't name them all. They all hurt, each like a claw raking down her flank.

Tigerclaw entered the den, concern evident on his face.

"Sandstorm, oh! W-why are you crying?" He stuttered.

"No, you don't need to know."

"You know I do."

"…Okay." She sighed heavily. "I…I was trying to comfort Fireheart, you know, because of Darkstripe and Brindleface? Well, he pushed me away, like I was crow-food or something. "

"Have you ever considered he may still be grieving and doesn't know how to handle his emotions very well? He's never lost a clanmate before. This was worse, he lost two."

"Tigerclaw, you haven't been sounding yourself lately. You sound more considerate and caring."

"You ever think that maybe you've had an influence on that?"


	21. Chapter 21

Sandstorm was speechless for a moment. Her heart sped up and she felt a blush surface on her cheeks. "Tigerclaw, I…"

"It's okay Sandstorm. Ever since the accident I've felt a burning guilt. It was my fault. Then I realized something. Power isn't everything, like my mentor taught me when I was an apprentice." Tigerclaw looked down remorsefully. "I feel horrible that I didn't see through him."

"Tigerclaw, I forgive you." She brushed her flank against his and continued, "I never blamed you. It was certainly not your fault."

Tigerclaw whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

"Hey, you want to go for a walk in the woods?"

He purred. "Great idea."

As they padded out of the den and up the ravine, their tails twined unwittingly. A slight breeze rustled the leaves as they entered the forest. A starling sailed overhead but they paid it no attention.

A nearby bush rattled raucously. "Who's there?" Questioned Sandstorm.

Tigerclaw pushed her out of the way. "Shhh. I smell fox." He wrinkled his nose.

"_Fox_?" Sandstorm nearly screeched; she had managed to keep her voice at a troubled murmur.

The muscular dark brown tabby tom pushed her further out of the way as the shrub shook even more. "Run. I let you get hurt. I won't let it happen again."

"No. I may get hurt, but I couldn't live knowing that you were killed because I ran like a mouse-heart."

He growled but didn't argue further. A bright orange shape slowly emerged from the bush. Tigerclaw leaped into action. He sliced the fox's ear open while Sandstorm bit into its foreleg. It yelped in pain but lashed back ferociously. Bounding onto its back, Sandstorm sank into the fox's scruff and using her hind legs, she raked her thorn sharp claws across its back. The fox wailed. Tigerclaw took a blow to his side; he rapidly spun around and clamped down on its forepaw. The young fox was easily outmatched by two seasoned Warriors. It backed away a few paw steps before turning tail and sprinting.

"Phew. Glad you're okay." Huffed Tigerclaw.

"Yeah. Better get that gash looked at by Spottedleaf."

They slowly made their way back to camp. The setting sun gleamed in the distance. They were both bone tired and ready to sink into sleep as soon as they lay down, but they had a fox to report.


End file.
